JEONGMAL MIANHAE
by April jung
Summary: JEONGMAL MIANHAE...


**cast : Jessica Jung**

** Oh Sehun**

** Xi Luhan**

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE**

"Sehun-ah,sekarang musim dingin,pakailah ini" ujar seorang yeoja berambut blonde memakaikan sebuah Syal berwarna merah pada seorang namja bernama Sehun atau Oh Sehun "Gomawo Jessica Noona" jawab Sehun sambil melepas kembali Syal itu,dan merebahkan badannya di sofa,Jessica hanya menghela nafas kecewa,dan duduk di samping Sehun "apa besok kau ada waktu ?" Tanya Jessica "mungkin,kau tunggu saja aku di taman" jawab Sehun "kalau kau sudah tidak ada urusan,kau bisa pulang Noona" lanjut Sehun,Jessica cukup tersentak mendengarkan penuturan Sehun,tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum miris "N-ne,kau benar,aku harus pulang" jawab Jessica dan melangkah pergi dari kamar Sehun,entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Sehun bersifat dingin pada Jessica,tapi Jessica hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman,Jessica sedang mengobati lukanya,yang di sebabkan jarum,untuk membuat Syal Sehun,walaupun rasanya sakit,tapi dia tetap menahannya.

Sesuai Janjinya dengan Sehun,dia menunggu di taman,tapi saat kakinya telah memasuki taman,matanya membulat sempurna,Sehun sedang berciuman dengan yeoja lain "S-Sehun" ujar Jessica dengan suara bergetar,seketika Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya "Noona" ujar Sehun tergagap "aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini" ujar Jessica dan berlari menjauhi Sehun,tanpa Jessica sadari Sehun mencoba mengejar Jessica,dan dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jessica "Noona dengarkan aku" ujar Sehun "kumohon Sehun lepaskan aku" jawab Jessica "Noona dengarkan penjelasanku" ujar Sehun,dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jessica menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar "aku tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasanmu Oh Sehun,disini aku yang salah telah mengganggu hidupmu,aku tau kau tak bahagia bersamaku" jawab Jessica "Noona kau tidak salah,kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku" pinta Sehun "aku lelah Sehun,aku lelah dengan semua sikapmu terhadapku,kau tau,aku rela tidak tidur hanya untuk membuat Syal untukmu" ujar Jessica sembari tersenyum miris,Sehun hanya diam terpaku mendengar penuturan Jessica "dank au tidak pernah menghargainnya" lanjut Jessica dengan tawa hambar "Noona" lirih Sehun pelan "lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya" Ujar Jessica pada Akhirnya "Noona apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sehun mulai panic "lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya,aku tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa lebih dalam" jawab Jessica dan melangkah pergi "Noona aku tidak tersiksa,aku bahagia,aku mencintaimu" ujar Sehun masih berusaha memegang tangan Jessica,dan akhirnya Jessica tetap pergi walaupun Sehun menahan tangannya "Noona" lirih Sehun,dan akhirnya Jessica berhenti,ada sedikit rasa senang menghinggapi hati Sehun saat Jessica berhenti "kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya Sehun,aku melepasmu,aku merelakanmu" ujar Jessica,seperti dihantam batu yang sangat besar,Sehun merasa harapannya terhempas dari langit yang sangat tinggi "Noona kumohon,hanya kau yang mampu membuatku tersenyum,kumohon Noona,kau telah berjanji akan selalu membuatku tersenyum" mohon Sehun sambil mengingat janji Jessica dulu "semua orang merasakan lelah Sehun,begitu juga denganku aku lelah mengikuti sifatmu,awalnya aku memaklumi,mengingat usiamu lebih muda dariku,tapi apa harus setiap saat kau bersikap seperti itu dan terus menyakitiku ?" Tanya Jessica "mianhae Noona,Khajimma" ujar Sehun "aku akan memikirkannya nanti,dan biarkan aku sendiri dulu" jawab Jessica dan melangkah pergi.

Sedah seminggu Jessica menghindari Sehun,dia lebih memilih duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi,dan tak jarang pula Sehun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jessica,sampai ada pria yang mulai mendekati Jessica,dan membuat Jessica tertawa lepas,dan mungkin saat itu dia melupakan Sehun untuk sejenak,dan itu membuat Sehun marah. "ehm..Chogiyo,apa aku boleh duduk disini ?" Tanya seorang Namja berwajah baby face pada Jessica "hmm,terserahmu,ini tempat duduk umum" jawab Jessica dingin "apa aku boleh tau namamu ?" Tanya Namja itu "Jessica,Jessica Jung,aku di fakultas seni" jawab Jessica panjang lebar "aku Xi Luhan salam kenal" ujar Namja bernama Luhan itu "apa kau bukan orang Korea ?" Tanya Jessica bingung "Ne,aku datang dari China,dan aku murid baru disini" jawab Luhan "oh" ujar Jessica singkat,tanpa mereka ketahui,ada seorang Namja yang meperhatikan mereka berdua "apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu Noona,apa kau sesakit itu Noona,mianhae Jeongmal mianhae" gumam Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Jessica "kau sangat manis Jessica,kau seperti boneka Barbie" ujar Luhan sambil mentap Jessica,pipi Jessica bersemu merah,dia pun memalingkan wajahnya,dan Sehun melihat semua,dia pun memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit "apa ini yang kau rasakan saat aku berciuman dengan yeoja lain Noona ?" Sehun masih bergumam sambil melihat Jessica yang masih bersemu malu.

"Gomawo Luhan" ujar Jessica "Ne,apa sekarang kita berteman ?" tanya Luhan,dan Jessica hanya mengangguk dan kembali focus pada bukunya,tanpa Jessica ketahui Luhan tersenyum simpul "kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu Jess" gumam Luhan,dan seketika Jessica menoleh "kau bicara apa ?" Tanya Jessica "Aniyo,lupakan" jawab Luhan "Arraseo" gumam Jessica.

Saat perjalanan pulang,Jessica sudah dihadang oleh Sehun "Noona,aku sudah tidak bisa,aku tetap mencintaimu Noona" ujar Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Jessica,dan dengan halus Jessica menepisnya "maaf Sehun,kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa,mianhae" jawab Jessica "apa semua ini karena Namja bernama Xi Luhan ?" gertak Sehun samakit mengeratkan genggamannya "Wae ?,kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa" bentak Jessica sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun "Noona mianhae,kumohon" ujar Sehun dan berlutut di hadapan Jessica,Jessica menuntun Sehun berdiri "maaf,kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa" jawab Jessica dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas "gomawo untuk selama ini" ujar Jessica dan melangkah pergi "Noona mianhae" gumam Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**


End file.
